


Sleeping Breeze

by Lordofdeathn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AND I really dont mind, F/F, YES! first none Clexa centric fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya looks down at Raven, and lets her usual coldness break, as always, for Raven.  As she softly raises her hand and brushes a stray piece of hair out of her face. And she knows, this is where she was suppose to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesummerofrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesummerofrain/gifts).



> TUMBLR PROMPT!
> 
> Enjoy fluffy Ranya
> 
> Ps i couldnt 'Not' not involve Clexa

The cool breeze blows softly again, the wind a quiet howl as the slight cold of autumn picks at her exposed skin. She holds the sleeping brunette in her arms tighter, trying to protect her from the cooling weather. One thing she loves about autumn, is the trees as they turn a beautiful brown and litter the ground. Rebirth at its finest. The cycle of life for the leaves, out with the old ones in with the new. Much like her life. 

She recalls the events of the last few years of her life, the day the love of her life, the girl asleep peacefully in her arms, Burst into her life. Literally. Sophomore year of school, history class first period. Mr Kane as always lost her attention in about...five minutes. Lexa didn't seem to be fairing any better, actually her best friend looked like she was about to fall asleep. When the door burst open and two girls fall into the classroom. 

The resulting bang makes Lexa jump, eyes wide in shock, and she would have laughed at her friend. If the girl hadn't looked up. Anya has never believed in love at first sight, in fact she has never loved anyone, with the exception of Lexa. But the girl is practically her sister. No one has ever tried to get close to them, are afraid of them actually. And she has loved it. But this girl, with a simple meeting of eyes. Has instantly made her question her doubts. 

Raven, that was her name, and like the bird. The girl had soared into Anya's heart, not that she'd ever tell anyone out loud that she fell in love with the girl the moment she saw her, honestly she loves Raven and Lexa and tolerates Clarke but if they ever found out the amount of teasing would drive her to kill one of them(Clarke). 

She quickly composed herself, and slowly turned to Lexa. Expecting the girl to be smirking at her and preparing for a god awful amount of teasing, but she was surprised. Lexa wasn't looking at her, instead she is looking forward, kind of how Anya thinks she looked. And a sort of surprising possessiveness filled her as she thought her friend was staring at the beautiful brunette. She, once again, was wrong. Lexa was staring at the blonde, and how sweet revenge was when Anya teased her endlessly about it (Sure she did the same thing, but to the other girl, but Lexa didn't see that, thankfully). 

It took two weeks before they were paired together in shop. Here, Anya came to learn, was her element. Inspecting the cars with a educated eye, going over every piece twice. Her eyes light up at the challenge of a new car, something to fix. And this was always her favorite moments. When Raven would look at things with such love and passion, the way her eyes twinkled had made one thing clear. Anya was falling, and for once. She didn't care. 

But, she didn't have the guts to ask her out. She was, and this was very rare, scared. There's only been one other moment she was this scared and that was when Lexa had almost died in a car accident. And considering this time Lexa wasn't dying, but she was just scared over rejection from a girl, spoke volumes of how much she cared. Lexa however, had managed to ask out the blonde. Clarke as she came to know, and it wasn't even on purpose she actually dropped a note Anya had written for Raven but had decided to trash it. Lexa went to bin it when it fell out of her hand and onto the blonde's desk and boom! Anya became the best accidental wing woman ever. 

She had talked to Clarke ONCE before she dated Lexa. And it ended with her hitting the annoying girl with a book, on the head, in the library. It wasn't her fault really, Clarke just doesn't know when to shut up. Though every time this event was mentioned she got a death stare from Lexa. She has come to tolerate the girl, barely. Because she makes Lexa happy, and she kneed Finn Collins in the groin. Considering it was Raven ex, and hers, she earned massive brownie points.

So Clexa(Blame Raven for the name) began. And Anya couldn't be mad. Because Clarke joined their table, and with Clarke came Raven. And she finally liked going to school. It took constant nagging from Lexa, and Clarke but Anya shut her up with a threat of repeat book violence, until Anya asked Raven out. Apparently according to Clarke who didn't listen to Anya and shut up, mainly because Lexa had her arms protectively around her (Safe within the Commanders protection) Raven also had a crush on Anya. 

And ever their first kiss, under the stares on a picnic blanket( Yes Anya is secretly a romantic) they've been on cloud nine. Raven is snarky and challenging and stubborn and fiery and so, so perfect. They argue, snark each other, Then have amazing make up sex. Extra loud when they got an apartment with Clarke and Lexa just to annoy them. Which backfired when those two returned the favor. 

Two years ago had been the day, when she asked Raven to marry her. It was done, in her opinion, masterfully. She got all the spare cars she could find. Parked them in an abandoned parking lot next to an abandoned apartment block. And used them to spell "Marry Me?". Clarke and Lexa hid on the roof with a camera as Raven looked down and gasped, eyes tearing up as she nodded and exclaimed "Yes! Yes Anya god Yes!" and leaped into her arms. It was the second greatest day of Anya's life. The favorite being the day she said "I Do" 

Raven looked ethereal that day, as if god himself specialized her to look like an angel that day. She shined in white as the sun hit her dress in that old church. Eyes shiny and watery, dazzling smile and pearl white teeth. Anya will never forget that day, never forget her. The girl she loved with all her heart. 

So here she is. On there front lawn. Between two trees, dark, green and bountiful. Rocking back and forth on her hammock, allowing the peacefulness and serenity to encompass her and Raven. Who lies on her . Softly sleeping. As she looks out at the luscious green fields and browning green trees that rail her driveway. And she can't believe how lucky she is. She is in love, married, her best friend is marrying the love of her own life in a few weeks, Everything is perfect. 

Anya looks down at Raven, and lets her usual coldness break, as always, for Raven.  As she softly raises her hand and brushes a stray piece of hair out of her face. And she knows, this is where she was suppose to be. She was born, bred and made for this moment. To be here with  _this_ girl. And she knows she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. 

Anya never believed in happy endings or fairy tales of perfect love. But the day she met Raven Reyes. Was the day she questioned everything. 

Raven Reyes was perfection in flesh, the most beautiful broom in a broom closet full of brooms. And she was hers. 

Raven Reyes was her happy ending, her modern day fairy tale. And she thanks what ever deity or god that blessed her life with her. She was in love with Raven Reyes. And she was living her very own. 

Happy ending.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?
> 
> Tumblr:LordoClexa


End file.
